


the start of summers

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Competitive sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Knotting, Kuroo's Alpha Kink, Nishinoya's Senpai Kink, Reader-Insert, Size Kink, Squirting, Stomach Deformation, Subdrop, Sumata, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates, god isn’t here i’m sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: If two of the strongest Alphas in the country have a kid, then no doubt their baby would be an even stronger alpha. For quite a while, she ruined Alpha Kuroo’s childhood summers without her knowing. Years pass and she becomes the start of his hot summers.He’s not the only one feeling the heat, though. Nishinoya’s got a good eye for cute girls and... Nope, that’s it. He doesn’t see the lie Y/N is living, but what about Kuroo?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 410





	the start of summers

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm me on tumblr and get my permission first

"He'll be an alpha for sure," they said.

"The pup of two Mega Alphas? We already know that one's gonna be an alpha."

"The Alphas' alpha. The alpha of alphas."

"Talk about scary... Their pup will probably rule more than two or three packs."

"If two Mega Alphas have pups then is their firstborn a Super Mega Alpha? Imagine being that lucky."

"If anything he'll be called an Ultra Mega Alpha or something."

Alpha, alpha, alpha, alpha, alpha... Alpha this, alpha that. Not to mention male alpha. More than a Mega Alpha but less than the Moon Goddess.

These were all things the pup was not.

Kuroo remembers all the talk about it. "It" was the most annoying pup he'd ever heard of, and it wasn't even born yet. It wasn't a super-duper-ultra-mega alpha, it was a nuisance. He was nearly four years old when the news started going around his pack. The two Mega Alphas of Japan are having their first pup after a year of finding each other. Their union alone was greatly celebrated — Mega Alphas are historically never born in the same country and have definitely never been mates before. If they’re born in the same country, it’s usually a large one (AKA, not Japan) and they’re born on opposing sides to avoid dominance conflicts. It seems these two had much of the opposite reaction, causing quite the fuss. The birth of their first pup had been speculated about since the publication of their mating, but it quickly became a reality that the whole  _ world _ talked about. And once their pup was born, everyone was in awe.

A female pup. A female Super Alpha, they called her. Kuroo was almost jealous that in comparison he was just an alpha, but he couldn't just  _ stop _ hearing about it. The male Mega Alpha was the direct alpha of his pack, so of course, no one stopped talking about it. And when the pup turned one year old there was more talk again.

Every year people talked about the Mega Alphas and their Super Alpha pup in all of Japan. It didn't matter that Kuroo went to a volleyball summer camp as a kid somewhere in Kagoshima — the female Mega Alpha reigned over the south so wolves down there talked about the pup when she was two. The summer before his seventh birthday he went to Sapporo and faced the same thing, only it was those under the reign of the male Mega Alpha talking. It’s clear to see how most of his childhood went every summer.

The summer that stood out was before his 11th birthday.

Finally, finally, the talk had stopped. The seven-year-old pup, Y/N, was no longer spoken about. Gone were the days every summer he'd hear about what she and her family were doing. Gone were the days every news program talked about what she had eaten for her annual birthday brunch. That summer was relatively silent. Her birthday was celebrated and things went back to normal a few weeks later rather than a month or two later. He remembers finally getting to spend his birthday without hearing about her despite being in the center of Minato with his dad. That was a good year — nothing really annoyed him, or maybe he got used to the chatter while he honed his athletic skills.

The next summer was the same, just quieter.

And the summer after followed suit. He began to wonder if she secretly got shipped off to Europe or something.

The summer of her 10th birthday came and  _ boy _ was he wrong.

"Y/N will be participating in this practice match. Do take care of our Super Alpha."

That year, summer volleyball camp became  _ very _ interesting.

Over and over Kuroo watched the girls teams play at the end of each day. It was customary for the co-ed camp to hold matches every day and make the campers watch and cheer each other on. Despite coming from different packs, it created a sense of community between every wolf.

By far everyone's favorite was Y/N. She came to that camp having never played volleyball and people were already crowning her as captain. Some believed she would fall right into the ace position, as most alphas come from teams where they're at least the captain and frequently the ace. Instead, she held a position as a skilled setter. She gave the spikers the sets they craved, making not only them happy but the coaches too. Her sets were ideal in that other players could easily hit them, but there was just enough challenge to help them improve. And right after a play, she would always ask what  _ she _ should do better.

She was everyone's favorite. A Super Alpha that was benevolent and eager to grow for her people. Even Kuroo began to admire her. Not just for her skills, but for her personality too.

Alphas and betas, especially those coming from the same pack or teams, ate their meals together. The alphas always got their food first as per tradition and usually got extra or better food than the others. And typical of wolves, they usually don't share. Y/N, though, didn't seem to care about that.

Her tray was always decorated with colorful and nutritious foods and her refills were endless. With every meal, she'd give some to the betas and give a toothy grin at their expressions of gratitude. Some of the alphas at camp hated her for that, for they came from very traditional families. And if  _ their _ families were traditional, then  _ surely _ the daughter of the only Mega Alphas in Japan would be too (if not even a little bit more).

The strawberry Swiss roll she shared with Omega setter Kozume Kenma outside by the dumpster said differently.

She must've thought no one had seen her, for she seemed to have her guard down the entire time. While Kozume was and is Kuroo's best friend, Kuroo had  _ never _ done something like Y/N did and that's because of the hierarchy of balance between the wolves. He had been taking his juice bottle out to the recycling bin when he caught her  _ spoon-feeding _ his friend.

At first, Kuroo thought the 10-year old girl had found a potential companion and maybe that was why she was catering to him like that. Alphas generally only hang around omegas to play around, relieve stress, or assert dominance, so maybe that was it. Alphas don’t typically mate with Omegas but they’ll spend time with them since Omegas are still part of the pack. But the way she was feeding him reminded Kuroo of his mother.

Bright, innocent eyes eager to please, posture slack, movements delicate as if the male wolf in front of her could snap her metaphorical tail between his teeth. Considering who it was, Kuroo almost snorted. But the sight was so very...  _ Omega _ .

He waited until the pair had parted ways, and Kuroo vividly remembers how satisfied Kenma looked. The satisfaction wasn't from eating a sweet treat — no, it was a look of satisfaction he'd seen alphas make when they win a battle of dominance over a beta or omega. It was the satisfaction of having _power_ over someone. For a day or so, that confused the hell out of Kuroo. _Power_ _?_ _Over_ Y/N _? Impossible._

On the way home from camp at the end of the summer, Kuroo asked his best friend about it. The response was all too suspicious, but it could've been because Kenma's the type of person to be naturally reserved with responses. And when it's an alpha asking, of course, an omega would be wary.

"I don't really remember that... I remember you took a ball to the face quite a few times that day during some blocks."

That was bullshit and they both knew it, but Kuroo didn't press on. He could live without knowing.

The next summer he saw Y/N getting tips from another setter, an alpha named Oikawa Tooru. She looked so eager to learn that Kuroo almost wished it was him teaching her. The satisfaction on Oikawa's face said it all: she was right under his thumb just waiting to be pressed. Considering the two were both Alphas, Kuroo didn't find it extremely odd. Female Alphas love to prove themselves to Male Alphas. Their desire to impress their male counterpart and the rest of their pack usually made them the most aggressive, hence why she put so much spirit into her sets and serves. She was doing all of it to appeal to an alpha she had an interest in, Kuroo thought.

So he went about that week at camp as though nothing happened. Meals with Y/N were the same as the previous year — she shared her special side dishes with the wolves around her. Just from overhearing her, he learned that she has a younger brother and a baby sister. She apparently skipped two grades as a child, making her a second year at junior high school. Her favorite side dish is pickled beets, but her mother doesn't let her have them often. Her dad helped her write the speeches she gave to the nation as a child until she was 10. And she wanted to attend Aoba Johsai just like "Oikawa senpai."

He let out a snort at that last part when he heard it, earning a glare from said "senpai" right next to the girl.

"Something tickle your nose, Kuroo-san?"

"Not at all, it's just, you sure do have the poor girl wound tightly around your fingers. I wouldn't be surprised if you have trouble setting tomorrow morning during practice.  _ Again _ ."

Oikawa was full of defensive words that Kuroo could only laugh off. Their whole table became engulfed in the childish bickering and cascaded with laughter from the other wolves. Kuroo was too busy sticking out his tongue and teasing the other alpha that he didn't notice how Y/N watched him so intently and easily went back and forth between both sides of the jokes. He didn't realize that she was careful to keep the balance between the two by going along with both of them, he was just enjoying himself and his company.

Soon enough it became a frequent thing — Y/N's company. Oikawa taught her how to improve her sets in the mornings of summer camp, but after dinner, she began asking Kuroo for help with blocking. She told him she wanted to improve enough to be an all-around player that her team could rely on. That if she couldn't be reliable as a teammate then she'll never be reliable to her pack. To that, he had no objections, so every night after dinner, Kuroo trained Y/N with her blocks and even her spikes.

Finally, he got to know about the annoying nuisance of a Super Alpha that ruined his summers since her birth.

The next summer came and went. Y/N turned 12 while attending summer volleyball camp, but she spent it without her favorite senpais. According to some of the other older campers, Kuroo and Oikawa were too busy with their high school teams to attend camp that year.

The next year was the same. Y/N suddenly left camp right after her 13th birthday for health reasons. She ended up attending Aoba Johsai just like she wanted.

The year after Y/N didn't go to summer volleyball camp at all. At some point in time, Kuroo graduated from Nekoma High. She only heard that from a comment her dad made at dinner, but she didn't get a chance to ask for more details before her younger brother took the reigns of the conversation away from her.

When she turned 15, summer volleyball camp was just a memory. She was in her last year of high school and she indulged in her studies. At home, she faded into the shadows while her siblings became the faces of the family. Her days as the Super Alpha were dwindling away slowly.

And she couldn't be happier.

On her sweet 16, her younger brother vocalized what she already knew while she blew out her candles.

"You may be the oldest, but I'll always be the Super Alpha you could never be."

He had said it with such seriousness that Y/N's tail went between her legs and ears went flat (if she had them). Meanwhile, the wolves around her — mother, father, and baby sister — all laughed it off, not at all feeling threatened by his tone. They didn't have the same innate instincts as she did. And while they all raised her to the expectation of Super Alpha, down to her core she would never be.

No one except her and her family should know that, so here she is: taking a morning shower despite doing the same the night before and swallowing down suppressants. All so she can attend her first day of volleyball camp since she was 13. Five years had gone by since that horrific day. Her 13th birthday was like any other, but like all female wolves, her heat began soon after. Had she been born into the expectations everyone had then she wouldn't have needed to leave camp that year — her heat wouldn't have been so bad. But the unbearable pain and lust were absolutely agonizing, more than what those silly puberty books could've prepared her for. So there was no way she could go back without causing too much trouble for herself and others.

There wasn't another heat like that ever again — her parents made sure of it in order to uphold the lie they've been telling since she was seven. It was around that time that they realized how softhearted she was and made sure chatter about her declined. For years, they knew the day would come where they'd introduce their daughter to the strongest heat suppressants in the country. Their plan had worked smoothly, and every month since she was 13, Y/N swallowed those pills.

Today is no different.

"Good morning, Y/N-chan!" One of the camp directors called out to her as she walked by for breakfast. "I was surprised to see your name on the roster, but I'm glad to have you back here for another summer. You'll have to..."

_ Another summer.  _ This camp is where a lot of her favorite memories stemmed from. Secretly, she hopes it won't be just another summer. It's her third year in university and she really needs a  _ good _ summer to take her mind off of studies.

Before arriving, she was almost worried about being too old to attend. But seeing everyone at the camp crowded into the gymnasium, it's clear she couldn't be more wrong or relieved.

In the years she was gone, there had been lots of changes. The number of people attending had grown, for starters. The old camp director isn’t using a megaphone to talk over everyone sitting on the wooden floor — he has to use a whole microphone and speaker system. Next is the staff. There's a lot more staff than before, but that's not what catches Y/N's attention the most about the camp. No, it's something she wouldn't have expected at all.

"This summer's lead camp counselor is Kuroo Tetsurou," the camp director calls out. The raven-haired male steps forward and gives a bow while the director continues to speak of Kuroo's volleyball background. The whole time, while still taking about every detail about his last few years of life, Y/N stares her senpai down. Is it disbelief or excitement she feels? Her heart races at the sight of an old friend and she wants nothing more than the introduction ceremony to end so she can rekindle their friendship.

But life — no matter how horrible or amazing her upbringing was — isn't a fairytale. The ceremony goes on without anything extraordinary until it's time for the campers to start training. No matter her hopes, Y/N's main purpose is to rekindle her love for volleyball and nothing else. The other camp counselors and trainers may favor her just as everyone else usually does, but they aren't going to cater to her unspoken wishes.

Unbeknownst to her, Kuroo had seen Y/N during the ceremony, but there wasn't time for him to acknowledge that.  _ Has she been playing volleyball this whole time? Does she remember me? What is she even  _ doing _ here? _

These are all questions Kuroo wants answers to, and he makes it a point to seek her out during lunchtime. He's not one to stay too fixated on things, but he's always been the type to be fond of an old face. Especially since they grew up together in this little camp for a few years. Still, his eagerness alone isn't enough for him to find her in the dining hall, but he does remember that there's one other place she could be.

Spinning on his heel, Kuroo saunters down the hall to head outside. The wolves that pass him, especially Betas and Omegas, all bow their heads and lower their shoulders as he passes by. He thinks nothing of it now. At almost 22 years old, the Alpha takes pride in his role. He knows they aren't shrinking down just because he's a counselor there or because he's a professional volleyball player. No, they do it out of instinct and respect. His assets just make him that much more of a threat. He can't even begin to imagine what your life as a Super Alpha has been like.

Although, if you're where he's expecting, then maybe it’s not too much different than what he remembers. That thought alone makes him grin as he reminisces on the other unordinary things you did at camp all those years ago. But in the midst of it all, a strong scent pulls him back to reality.

Kuroo whips around, seeing you turn the corner behind him to head toward the dining hall. He didn't turn because he recognized your scent, rather it was so jarring he couldn't help but look. And seeing that it's you nearly makes him trip when he lunges at you.

"L/N!"

You jump out of your skin when a hand grips your elbow, quickly looking over your shoulder to see the person you were hoping to see.

"Kuroo senpai!" Before you can get more words out, your childhood summer friend has already pulled you into a friendly embrace.

"Aw don't call me that anymore! I may be older but I haven't been a proper senpai to you in so long," he admits with guilt laced in his smile.

"O-oh, sure! But what the hell are you doing at summer camp as a counselor?" You pull away from the hug, your heart soaring with glee at the warmth lingering on your skin. While you don't intend to, your body reacts to his. Alphas bring comfort to other wolves, so the warmth and scent from Kuroo — Tetsurou...-san? — harmonizes with your primal instincts. You innately almost hope his scent is what sticks to you rather than the crisp smell of Irish Spring soap.

_ No, no, no, Y/N. Don't have thoughts like that right now. You already took suppressants today, so at least suppress these thoughts too. _

"The director asked me to start working here every summer since I graduated from university. What about you?” He has to admit, he’s genuinely glad to be talking to you right now. He can’t help but wonder what your side of life has been like these several years. He doesn’t even realize that he’s fixating on you.

“Ah, I just decided I needed something to do over summer that wasn’t studying,” you tell him with a sheepish smile. “I’m so close to graduating but I’m getting pretty burnt out.”

“Huh?” Kuroo leans down, coming to eye level with you and a little bit closer than you were expecting. “Burnt out? I could’ve sworn you just started...”

“No, no!” You feverishly shake your head, taking a small step back.  _ He’s way too close!  _ Something about his scent makes it hard for you to hide your urges, but you still have to be careful that you aren’t too suspicious while trying to get away from his close proximity. “I skipped two grades, so I’m only two years behind you academically, remember?”

Ever attentive, Kuroo stands up straight with the smell of fresh grass tickling the tip of his nose. It’s obvious you showered, but it’s odd since you’ll just be practicing again right after lunch. Still, he’s always told himself to never dwell on too much and settles on a new topic. 

“Let’s keep talking over lunch! I know there’s not much time left but-”

“Sorry,” you cut him off, “but I already ate.”

“And you didn’t share any with the betas? That’s weird.” The teasing grin under such a relaxed gaze makes you laugh. While it may have been years since you last saw each other, it feels like it was the same 11-month break you two were accustomed to.

Some breaks — specifically lunch — are shorter than others. The two of you make promises to catch up later before parting ways. The rest of the day goes by much like you anticipated: training, workshops, matches, dinner. Not much has changed since your childhood besides the people.

Of these new people, one, in particular, sought you out the next morning.

“L/N-san, right?”

“Hm?” You were in the middle of talking with one of the beta females on your workshop team when a male player shorter than the rest but still slightly taller than you came up to you. “Yes, what’s up?”

_ Damn, she’s even hotter up close! _ The brunet bows. “I’m Nishinoya Yuu! Alpha libero from the men’s scrimmage team Hibiscus. I was wondering if you wanted to train together.”

His loud voice draws the attention of the other players getting into duos and small teams. Everyone is supposed to find a partner that doesn’t play the same position as them and learn from each other, which is why you were speaking with Motoyama-chan in the first place. You’re great at all positions, but your receiving could use some work.

Sensing your hesitation, Nishinoya bows even further. “Please consider me as your partner!!”

“Shh, shh okay! Y-you don’t have to be so energetic about it,” you shush him feverishly, glancing between him and the other campers giggling.

Instantly, Nishinoya stands up straight with a grin and a few golden blond locks falling perfectly in place over the middle of his forehead. This his first time meeting a celebrity like you up close— it’s hard to hold in his excitement. But of course, he can’t just be some fanboy. “I’ll prove to you that I’m the  _ best _ partner and libero you could ever have.”

His combination of a toothy grin, wink, and thumbs up nearly makes you sweatdrop, but the energy behind it is definitely contagious. “Y-you really don’t have to d-”

“Let’s head over to the net, c’mon!” Already you’re being slung around behind him, electricity shooting through the hand he grabbed.

“Nishi-”

“Oh, and-” Nishinoya lets go and jogs ahead of you only to toss a ball into your empty hands. “You can call me,” he jabs a proud thumb into his chest, “ _ senpai _ .”

It was  _ not _ an invitation. You and Nis-  _ Senpai _ practiced serving and receiving as expected, but every time he was successful there was a catch. If he successfully received your serves, you had to say “Senpai you’re the best!” If you couldn’t receive his serves, you had to say “Senpai go easy on me.”

...Needless to say, Nishinoya Yuu Senpai is  _ not _ someone you spend lunch with. 

He’s nice and energetic and all but… His energy is too overbearing for you. And considering your heat is happening, you can’t afford to be around someone that touchy.

Letting the shower water cascade down you and the steam fill your head, you try to scrub away the lingering fuzziness Nishinoya left on your skin. You’ve made it this far in life only because of the suppressants and incredible self-restraint. You’re not going to let summer camp ruin this lie you’ve been leading. You may not be the Super Alpha your parents and everyone else intended, but you’re not that weak.

Alpha Senpai is washed down the drain soon enough, and you’ve already found a new target: snacks.

With lunch ending soon, you set your mind on something quick from the dining hall. Like yesterday, there’s no time to sit down and eat today, but you promise to make it up to yourself by having a late-night snack too. Heats drain your energy just as much as a 3-set match, but half of a turkey club will have to hold you over. 

Kuroo curiously watches you cling to the shadows of the dining hall walls when you come in and go out. It’s faint, but again he can pick out that grassy smell again. Since Omegas sit closer to the walls, he almost feels bad for them that they have to be hit with such a strong scent that’s only amplified by the summer weather. Still, your appearance is fleeting and he doesn’t catch another glimpse of you again until later that night. 

Alphas usually have a hard time hiding their presence from other wolves. Comparatively, Omegas have it easy since they’re usually shrinking away constantly anyway. Kuroo, though, has gotten quite good at it. And seeing you sneak out another sandwich and fruit from the kitchen at 22:41, he guesses you have too. 

He has to say, he’s pretty impressed. He had only been out for a quick walk to clear his mind, but now he’s found something else to replace his thoughts.

The next day he finally catches you. Or, night, rather. Your day was spent with the girls’ teams and Nishinoya, but that night he decided to stop lurking.

“Yo, Y/N, out again?”

You nearly jump out of your skin, not expecting the walls to talk. 

“T-Tetsurou-san…?” You turn around, hoping you’ve guessed right but also hoping not. You’re not supposed to be out past curfew and Tetsurou is a lead camp counselor. Seeing the dark-haired Alpha standing over you in a T-shirt and basketball shorts with his arms crossed, you can only pray he’ll go easy on you.

“Almost. I’m _Tetsurou_ , and you’re in trouble,” he chides with what looks like a sadistic grin.

_Should I start begging?_ “Right um… I just needed some ice water.”

“Ice water…” he looks at the turkey sandwich shaped “ice water” in your hand. “Right. When you’re finished, step into the small gym with me.”

You open your mouth to come up with an apology or beg for forgiveness but Tetsurou’s already sauntering off. His nonchalance only worries you more. 

Scarfing down the sandwich, you speed walk down the dark halls and past the wooden gymnasium doors. Although you should’ve expected it, the bright lights nearly burn through your irises, making you hesitate in the doorway.

“Oi, don’t let the door hit you on the way in!”

Too late.

Tetsurou laughs briefly but merely claps his hands together. “Ready to start?”

When your eyes have finally adjusted, you’re again taken aback. He’s already set up the net completely and is standing in front of you with the basket of white, green and red volleyballs.

“What are we doing?” You ask, walking over to Tetsurou while he grabs a ball.

“Remember how I trained you with blocking a few summers back? Let’s do that again. For old time’s sake.” He bounces the ball on the hardwood, the sound echoing off the walls. 

“How? There’s no one to spike for us like last time.”

“Yeah, I know. I was gonna wake Itzumi up if he’s asleep already. He said he usually stays up to talk to his mate at night for a bit anyway.” 

“Oh… I’d hate to cut into that…”

“Y/N.” Tetsurou catches the ball and smirks at you. “Have you ever heard of blackmail?”

Is your esophagus in your heart or is your heart stuck in your esophagus? You can’t tell, but the nervous look on your face does the talking for you. At the sight, Tetsurou starts laughing merrily. 

“I won’t tell the director you broke curfew and snuck into the kitchen as long as you do some training with me. Sound good? It doesn’t even have to be just blocking.” He doesn’t have any reason to be practically forcing you to train, but he has to. His instincts want him to be around you even though he doesn’t realize it yet. So he can only reason that he’s just doing it for old time’s sake.

“Fine,” you sigh. 

And minutes later Itzumi is also coerced into extra training. Tetsurou knew he’d be sitting outside somewhere so he can talk to his mate in peace, meaning the Beta is also breaking curfew. It didn’t take much convincing to get the blue-haired wing spiker to agree.

“I’ll set to Itzumi and Y/N you block as best you can. And Itzumi, don’t go easy on her. That’s your Super Alpha and if she catches you being nice she’ll bite off half your tail in your sleep.” Tetsurou barks sharp orders at the two of you, his presence _oozing_ alpha pheromones. You try to not sink into the ground from it, especially when he refers to your title.

Itzumi straightens his back, saluting to the Alpha and catching the ball that’s tossed to him.

And so it begins.

Itzumi tosses the ball, Tetsurou sets it, Itzumi spikes. _Hard_. You miss.

Repeat.

Repeat again except you get a one-touch in. Tetsurou’s impressed and frankly so are you. Itzumi’s using part of his werewolf strength while you weren’t, technically making it unfair. Still, you were able to read-block and get a small touch in.

It happens again and you get a better hand on the ball.

Again and Itzumi is getting chewed out by Tetsurou.

Again and you get chewed out despite improving.

Again and Itzumi is getting frustrated. You’re missing his spikes even less now despite him using more and more of his werewolf skills. At this point, there’s no way you aren’t doing the same. Super Alpha or not, there’s _no way_ anyone can read-block that accurately.

He grits his teeth and slams the ball straight down at your feet as you jump to block, throwing off your balance. There’s no time to react — you swear you’re just descending and about to land normally, but the impact of the ball makes your foot numb before you can even realize.

Splat and squeak. First your tailbone, then your hands attempting to break the fall only to slide out from under you. You don’t hear the last sound over the wheeze you let out, but considering you landed flat on your back, you imagine it didn’t sound good.

Tetsurou doesn’t even want to remember it nor does he know how to describe it. He moves quickly, mind reeling with concern as he shoots under the net and helps you sit up.

“Y/N? Y/N! Shit, you jumped _so_ high that time that I got distracted. Just breathe slow, okay? Move your stomach with your breathing.” Despite his good reflexes, he didn’t have time to react to Itzumi’s spike. Had he been watching the ball and not your more-than-perfect form then he could’ve caught you. He quite literally let you down.

“Y-Y/N-san, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry.” Itzumi kneels beside you, eyes dilated and his senses still on high. He just wanted to _win_ for once. He wasn’t thinking.

For what feels like an eternity, you don’t even respond. In front of the two of them, you resemble a fish gasping for water as your diaphragm fails you. You _know_ you’re not dying, but the lack of control over your own body and the glaring lights above you now spinning are both saying you’re damn close.

“Y/N, breathe _slow_ ,” Tetsurou emphasizes, and his close proximity is almost suffocating (ironically). Your diaphragm finally decides to act like a diaphragm, working alongside you to relax and tense up like normal. Tetsurou couldn’t be more relieved, his expression washing over with relaxed happiness. He knew you’d be fine, so why was he so worked up? As an Alpha, perhaps it’s his natural instincts to care for his pack members. While you may not be directly part of his pack bloodline, he still cares. That’s the only conclusion he has and it’s good enough for him.

“Sorry,” you breathe out. “Just… tell me what I can do better to avoid a freak move like that.”

“For what?” Tetsurou chuckles out. _This girl really hasn’t changed._

“That… That was my bad,” Itzumi admits, his head hanging in shame. _That’s my fucking Super Alpha… What was I doing being so reckless?!_

Tetsurou softly knocks him upside the head, his glare much harsher. It’s like he’s putting Itzumi’s thoughts into actions, only making the Beta be ridden with more guilt. “Clean this place up and let’s call it a night. I’ll take Y/N back to her room.”

“Yes, sir,” Itzumi says half-heartedly. 

“Itzumi.”

He flinches at the sound of your voice. Will you strip him of his pack ties because of this? If a Mega Alpha can do that, surely you can. Would he have to leave Japan? _I fucked up big time, huh?_

“Stop beating yourself up over it… That’s an order.”

He straightens his back out, looking over his shoulder at you slowly standing. You sigh and brush off your behind, giving him a soft smile that somehow melts his worries away. _Is that one of your abilities? Instant comfort?_

“Yes, ma’am.”

You wave him off, hating the formality he’s oozing right now. Considering he did something that would have him punished by any other alpha, you know he can’t help it. And that’s why you do your best to hide the pain in your back end and foot as Tetsurou and you walk out of the small gymnasium.

“Let me help you,” he insists once the gym door closes behind you both. He wraps his arm around your waist, leaning down so you can reach around his shoulders easier. “I’m sorry for being so hard on you both. I didn’t think he would get so competitive like that.”

You nod along. Betas don’t usually get competitive — especially not with Alphas. Which only makes it more obvious that you aren’t one… One-on-one training sessions like that really aren’t favorable for you. “It’s not your fault, Tetsurou-“

“Either of you could’ve gotten severely injured and it’s not even during official camp training hours. I know my responsibilities.” He clicks his tongue in disappointment, helping you into your bedroom once you’re at your door. “Can you make it to your bed? I’ll get your first aid kit.”

You don’t object, just limp across the small studio style room to your bed and sit down with your back on the headboard. Your room is a lot like Tetsurou’s, making it easy for him to find the first aid kit in the bathroom cabinet. He grabs only what he thinks you’ll need — making quite the mess of the bathroom — and brings it out to you.

“Alright, Dr. Kuroo is here,” he announces with a toothy grin. His playful expression could heal, you think.

“Oh no, doctor, do you think I’ll make it?” You look at him with a dramatic amount of pain in your eyes, making him laugh as he sits beside you.

“Nah, not a chance. I think you’ll die tonight. Any last words?” He doesn’t hesitate to start removing your shoe and sock, being as careful as possible to not cause any more pain.

“Um… Spray cheese will always be man’s greatest creation?”

…

The silence is deafening.

“Alright, I’ll just put you out of your misery now. Pass me that pillow,” Tetsurou deadpans, eyes glinting with mischief.

“Hey!”

He can’t help but laugh, broad shoulders rising and falling while the comfortable feeling between you two only rises further. You watch intently while he applies Tiger Balm to your bruised foot. He’s so tender handed that you almost don’t feel his fingers at all.

“Say,” you start, “what was high school and university like? Fill me in.”

“Huh? Why that all of a sudden?” he asks, his voice soft as he concentrates on inspecting your ankle for any other injuries.

“I’m curious,” you admit simply. _It’s not like we have anything else to talk about._

“Hmm…” He straightens up, handing you a small blue pill and grabbing you a glass of water. While you swallow it down, he begins to explain as much as he can in a few words. “High school was volleyball and studying. Especially after spring nationals — lots of studying.”

You hum in response and he takes the empty glass from you. Attempting to put your bathroom back together, he continues.

“Uni was… Honestly, it was gruesome. Don’t tell my dad or grandparents that, though. I love school probably more than the next guy but I have never been _so_ tired of reading before. I think the labs and fieldwork made it so much more bearable honestly. The only reason I’m not a pharmacist right now is that I’m waiting to hear back from a job interview. Your turn.”

After a few more pill bottles and medical supplies clinking against each other, Tetsurou emerges from the bathroom. He’s running his hands through his raven locks and your thoughts practically run away with his fingers.

“Um…” you clear your throat. “Same. Er, not the pharmacy stuff, but everything else I suppose. There’s not much of a break from studying unless you have a mate or extracurricular activities.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” he breathes out with a laugh. He’s sitting across from you now at the foot of your bed, the two of you taking in the words for a moment.

“So you-“

“Have you-“

You both stop.

_Why the hell am I acting like this,_ Tetsurou mentally scolds himself. He’s not some teenage boy anymore. Surely he hasn’t lost his touch in basic social skills with women, right?

He’s about to insist you speak first when you gesture for him to go on. “...So you don’t have a mate then?”

“Nope.”

“Me either.”

“Oh, uh-“

“I-I’m not trying to imply anything, so don’t get some weird idea, kid.”

_Kid? Where did_ that _come from?_ You give him a weird look, your heart and stomach twisting in knots when you see his own face. _Why is he blushing?..._

You don’t get an answer. The subject is changed too quickly before it can get more uncomfortable and soon after your night came to a close. Waking up the next morning, your foot is already healed. The pain meds and Tiger Balm worked wonders, but your body’s own natural healing abilities deserves its praises too.

Like every other morning, you follow your usual routine: wake up, try to sleep some more, shower, take your suppressants, skin c-...

_ Where are my suppressants…? _

You freeze up in the bathroom, wracking your brain for any memory of where you placed them yesterday. Bedroom? No. Nightstand? No. Kitchenette? No. These are all places you wouldn’t put them anyway, but you only look because the little lifesaving pills aren’t where you would normally find them: the first aid kit. 

_No, no, no… Keep looking!_ You go through the entire first aid kit three times total, even checking underneath the bathroom sink and the medicine cabinet itself. You’re starting to feel warm. Nerves? Your heat? Fear?

_Breathe in._ Under the bed, inside your luggage, somewhere lost in your bedsheets… _Breathe out._

You’ve never misplaced your pills before, but now you really wish you had settled for something like a suppressant injection or anything else… There’s no way you can get through the rest of summer camp like this. At this rate, you’ll have to go home again — just like the last time you were here.

Will your brother patronize you for it? Will your mom — no matter how loving and supportive she is — be secretly disappointed that you were so irresponsible? 

You breathe slowly, trying to reign in your thoughts.

_ First, text the director. _

“Hi, Director! I’m feeling incredibly sick right now and I may have to go home soon. I’ll have my mom or dad pick me up and handle the discharge papers on my behalf. Please let Chihase-san know that I won’t make it to her workshop today. I’m extremely sorry for any inconvenience and I hope to join you again next summer.” You read the words in your trembling hands and then press send.

_Now, start packing._ You toss your phone on your bed, moving as fast as possible. If you finish packing now, all you have to do is call your mom and wait it out. Remembering that first summer of your heats, you had to stay in the shower all morning in unbearable pain until someone finally came to get you. Luckily it was a mated she-wolf that was kind enough to call you mom and keep the other wolves away from your room. Hopefully, you can manage in the shower and the director will relay your message so no one looks for you… Only Chihase would, anyway.

Right?

...And then the universe laughed.

“Chihase-chan, Y/N won’t be making it to the workshop. She isn’t feeling well,” the director whispers to his employee. A scowl makes its way across her face while the campers are stretching. Sure, she may be a new staff member, but how are people _already_ missing out on her portion of camp? 

“Alright then… I hope she feels better.” Chihase has to force the words out, feeling bummed out by the minor inconvenience. Even though it’s only for a split second, some of the highly attentive campers notice her slight change in mood. One, however, actually speaks up later on during a water break.

“Hey, did something bad happen with the director?”

Chihase turns around, eyes meeting nothing until she looks down. “Hm? Oh, that. You don’t need to worry about it, Nishinoya. Just me being me.”

She waves off his curiosity, so he moves on to another topic.

“Oh, okay. Do you know where Y/N is? I was hoping to have her help with my receives again.”

At this, Chihase raises a brow. “She’s sick. Shouldn’t you ask your teammates for help and not someone from the _girls'_ team?”

_Ha… Busted._ Nishinoya grins sheepishly with crescent eyes, scratching the back of his head. “You’re a genius, coach! I’ll do that.”

“Uh-huh, you sure will.” Chihase narrows her eyes at his suspicious behavior and soon he turns around to finish his water break with everyone else. “Actually, Nishinoya-“

“Yeah?” He whirlwinds around, already hoping to hear good news about getting to be around you. 

“Don’t mention this to anyone else, but I don’t really buy the whole ‘I’m too sick to come to a 7 AM three hour workshop’ thing. I’m sure you understand how college students love to sleep in. Mind dropping by Y/N’s room and making sure she isn’t playing hooky?” _So what if my pride’s hurt… Attendance_ is _important!_

Nishinoya’s singing thanks and grinning inside, but he merely gives the camp counselor a thumbs up. “You can count on me! I’ll even drag her back myself if I have to.”

Chihase gives him a smile of relief. “Thank you. Take as long as you need if it comes down to that. And remember, don’t mention this to anyone — especially not the director.”

Nishinoya readily agrees and then he’s off in the direction of the room number Chihase gave him. This couldn’t be more perfect. After training with you he knew he wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. Sure, he was a little overly energetic than the others around you at the time, but he couldn’t help it. Meeting a legend only happens once in a blue moon. Two legends meeting each other? Only when the stars align.

With the fattest grin on his face, Nishinoya gets closer and closer to your room. He’s just excited to see you. But even that excitement comes to a halt when he realizes something is _very_ wrong.

The assault on his nose has his hair standing on end and his nostrils flaring. It’s a mix of four-leaf clovers and… _God don’t tell me…_

Nishinoya pulls his t-shirt over his nose even though it’s about as useless as that bar of soap you’re using. He _has_ to keep walking. His brain is telling him it’s because he promised Chihase, but another part of him — a part he’s desperately trying to ignore for your sake — is egging him on for his own needs.

Like walking through blazing humidity you can feel on your skin, Nishinoya continues forward. There’s no response when he knocks on the door once, twice or even the third time. Truthfully, he’s relieved. If you opened that door and he was hit head-on with the sweetest, most dangerous heat he’s ever encountered then he doesn’t know what he would do. He’s _never_ been around a female alpha heat like this. Hell, no heat he’s been around has driven his instincts mad like this. He’s considering turning around and begging Chihase to do something about it before he loses control, but then he hears it. A cry? No. A whimper of the title _he_ told you to call him.

_ Fuck it…  _

He opens the door and it’s even worse (read: better) than he imagined. He’s quick to close it too, not wanting anyone else to be lucky enough to be in this position.

“Y/N,” he calls out lowly, not seeing you in bed or in the kitchenette. He knows exactly where you are: curled up in the running shower probably naked and vulnerable with an illegally lewd expression on your face that he can’t imagine without his shorts getting tighter. 

You’ve got the worst possible heat brain now, your sight fuzzy because of the tears and cold shower water. It’s not enough. You tried the pain medication, you tried taking a nap, you tried holding your breath and every other ridiculous thing you could think of. Nothing worked. All you want now is the Alpha in your room. Your heightened senses realized he was outside your door so quickly and you couldn’t stop yourself from calling out to him. You don’t have a reason to not let him help you at this point.

“Senpai,” you whimper again, “please do something.”

_ No, no, no. Yuu, stop walking. Don’t go through that door. Don’t give in, dammit! _

He can’t stop his legs from moving. His brain is mentally _strained_ from fighting with his carnal desires — he has _so_ much he wants to do, but none of them are good ideas. Hell, they’re _great_ ideas. 

**_Fuck!_** At the sight of you, his shorts are a second layer of skin that needs to be shed. In the hottest way possible, you look utterly pathetic. So needy for someone — _him_ — to relieve you during this vulnerable time of hormonal hyper-function. How can he deny you or himself when you’re looking at him with such desperation in your blown-out pupils? Your hair’s clinging to your face and cascading over your breasts as if to hide what he’ll claim is his. Even though the actual temperature of the room isn’t too high due to the water being cold, you’re panting at the bottom of the tub with a soaked hand between your legs. Everything about you screams heat. Everything screams-

“Breed me, Senpai.”

You barely finish the words before Nishinoya has cleared the space between you two. One hand props up his weight on the edge of the tub while the other unceremoniously grips your chin for a lip crushing kiss. There’s nothing romantic about it — it’s dripping in lust and shame and somehow neither of you can stop drinking in more. Your own wet hands find purchase in his shirt, tugging on it so you can have as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. Nishinoya, though, doesn’t let up. If anything, the kiss becomes more intense as small whimpers slip from your lips. As if it were physically possible, he’s breathing the air straight out of your lungs until you’re completely reliant on him. It’s merely a kiss compared to what’s to come, but it’s enough to prove one thing to you: he’s Your Alpha right now. And as such, he’s going to give you everything you want at his pace.

He pulls away and drops his shorts and briefs in no time, almost tripping over them as he moves into the tub with you. “Stand up,” he commands above you, hand gripping your chin again to lead you as you sloppily rise to your feet. 

The total exchange in power is what you’ve been craving for _years_ , only serving to turn you on more. And once you’re barely standing, Nishinoya slides a hand between your legs to check what he already suspected. Your thighs do the opposite of what he expected and spread apart even more. Your whole body’s just _begging_ for him to use you and you’ve just barely started. 

Staring into your eyes with arrogant wonder, Nishinoya grins while he slides your slick back and forth through your folds. “God, you’re so wet, Y/N. Are you gonna be a good bitch for me ‘n let me have you?”

The words make you tighten around nothing, another gush of slick leaking from your weeping hole. You don’t use words, only nodding eagerly with another high-toned whimper. Two of his digits easily sink into you, a low groan of amazement leaving his lips while a needy moan leaves yours.

_She’s **so** tight!_ Easily, a third finger slips through your wetness, and he’s already setting a slow but steady pace to build you up. There’s no need for foreplay — wolves in heat and especially omegas don’t need it. But just seeing you hanging off his fingers like this, eyes shining in euphoric relief and a heavy shade of rose across your cheeks above your open mouth… He could never get enough of this — enough of _you._

“M-more, Senpai, please, I need it,” you stutter out, nearly on the brink of drooling into the hand still gripping your chin. Nishinoya’s grin sprawls even wider at your begging, a fourth finger entering you as well.

“Look at you,” his fingers curl in your squelching cunt, “you just take it all so easily. What would you do if I just stopped?” His patronizing adds a flash of needy panic in your eyes, fueling his ego. “I’ll take care of you, Y/N, don’t you worry about that.”

His lips meet yours once again, softer this time. For a moment you wonder why he’s kissing you so sweetly all of a sudden, but the way his arm flexes as he begins ramming his fingers into you gives you all the answers you need. The contrast has your head spinning as you moan relentlessly, legs threatening to give out. Curling his fingers in just the right spot over and over again, words like “all mine,” and “I can’t wait to feel you around my dick” — your mind is blank except for him.

_She responds and smells just like an Omega,_ he muses to himself, taking great pride in reducing his Super Alpha to such a state. He’s under the impression that maybe you’re so worked up in heat that you’re giving off Omega pheromones, but he doesn’t give it much thought. All that matters right now is getting both of you off. God, he wants to cum in you _so_ badly.

In the middle of your bliss, Nishinoya pulls his fingers out and spins you around. You’re already automatically bending over for him, the showerhead raining down on your bare back and ass presented like a gift. You were expecting him to finally give you what you both were craving, but instead, you feel something else swipe up from your clit and you hear Nishinoya moan between your legs. His thumbs greedily spread you apart, getting the perfect view of the fleshy heaven between your folds and the slick that’s generously seeping from you.

“I’ll fill you with my pups right after this, Y/N, I promise,” he mumbles lowly over your whines. They’re cut short by moans once he plunges his tongue deep inside you. Round and round in every direction possible, Nishinoya buries his face and tongue between your legs to taste everything you have to offer. If he could, he would do this every single damn day. You taste _so_ addicting and the slurping sounds coming from behind you are almost not heard over your loud cries of ecstasy. 

Like a starved man, he shoves his tongue forward as deep as possible, pressing the muscle against all the right places. His bottom lip is right up against your clit, sending jolts of pleasure through you when he moves his head side to side. The longer it goes on, the more slick your body produces to prepare you for the inevitable, and the less you’re able to wait it out. Sweet moans fill Nishinoya’s ears — he doesn’t want to stop if he can listen to this on repeat. 

“ _Please_ ,” you beg, your clit throbbing between his lips. “Please I can’t-”

Heavy vibrations cut you off, your eyes going wide as you think he’s going to stop. Unfortunately, it’s not like the man came to your room with a vibrator — his phone is obnoxiously vibrating against the floor by his shorts. 

It’s a harsh reminder to Nishinoya about his _real_ reason for coming. _Goddammit_ … 

He stands up straight, licking his lips and running a hand through his hair in a poor attempt to dry it. You let out a whimper of protest at the growing space between the two of you, but he shushes you as he picks up his phone. He gestures for you to turn the shower water off while mouthing, ‘It’s Chihase.’

“Heyy Chihase-san! Y/N-” he presses the head of his cock against your entrance “-wasn’t in her room when I got there. I think she might’ve been in the bathroom or stepped out or something.”

He roughly pushes forward, his length sliding against your folds and clit. Electricity shoots straight up your spine and you bite down on your lip to keep from moaning out at the friction. Nishinoya’s cursing under his breath from the sensation. It wasn’t what he intended, but _damn_ it felt good.

“I knew it. There’s no way she’s in the bathroom,” Chihase says.

With a small movement of his wrist, Nishinoya slaps his dick loudly against your slick heat, his jaw dropping open at the feeling and thrill of Chihase hearing. _Yup, no way she’s in here._

“There was someone walking down the hall when I was getting here. I can find them and ask if they saw her.” He makes the suggestion to cover up the sound a little, but really it's to buy the two of you more time. He’s going to fuck you — he’s not going to miss out on a chance like this. 

“Huh? Sorry, can you say that again? Kuroo was blowing the whistle.”

His mind blanks out for a second. He’s too preoccupied with shifting the phone to be sandwiched between his ear and shoulder so he can move your thighs to sandwich his dick between them. 

“U-uh…” _Shit, this feels so good._ “There was someone here earlier…”

You’re both trying to keep your breathing down as he rocks his hips back and forth. Every motion has him rubbing perfectly against your clit, the head of his cock pushing forward against it with such resistance you’re tightening around nothing again. 

“Really? Everyone’s supposed to be at workshops. Did you see who?”

Nishinoya grips your hips tighter, pulling you back against him with his thrusts. Just _imagining_ he’s inside of you causes a quiet whimper to slip past your lips. 

“No,” he grits out, “but I can go look for them.”

“Don’t go yet — Kuroo wants to talk to you.”

_ God fucking dammit! _

If you could think, you’d probably be musing curses as well. You’re too focused on trying to keep quiet while imagine he’s fucking your brains out. He’s _so_ close to doing so, yet at this same time, this is almost better.

“Hey, Nishinoya? Y/N might’ve gone to the infirmary this morning. If you find her there just shoot me a text, will ya? Don’t tell anyone but-”

Nishinoya mutes himself, setting the phone down on the side of the bathtub. You glance over your shoulder — why the hell did he stop moving?

Oh… Fuck. 

He buries his hands in the flesh of your hips, his own snapping forward with such aggression your hands almost slip down the tile wall.

“Fuck!” You cry out, nearly not able to steady yourself.

His hand comes down sharply on your ass. “Hands on the wall and thighs together,” he groans out. He can’t be bothered that he isn’t actually fucking you. He’ll get to that. Considering how wet you are and how you’re moaning for him at just this, there’s no way you’d deny him of that later on.

You obediently follow his instructions and the tighter you clench your thighs together, the more you feel him right where you need him. Even though your lips are pressed together, moans escape nonetheless from how roughly he’s thrusting against your heat.

“ _God_ you feel fucking amazing! I’m not even inside you and you’re this wet, Y/N,” he praises, earning more moans from you. He starts moving his hips shallower so the head of his cock is repeatedly abusing your sensitive nub. “You gonna cum just from me grinding against you like this?”

_Almost, almost, almost._ “Senpai, faster, please.”

He’s throbbing between your legs at that title again, blood rushing south even more. “I’ll give you faster! Heh, you’re so needy, baby.”

He obliges and a string of curses leave your mouth with your stomach, butt and thighs clenching to feel more of him. 

“Nishinoya? You still there?”

You clench your jaw next, expecting the Alpha to stop and unmute himself, but he only thrusts faster. “Cum, Y/N,” he demands through gritted teeth. “Cum already so I can fuck you right after this. You want that, right, baby? I wanna feel you cum over this dick so cum for Senpai!”

And right as you gush over his length with sobs held in your throat, he unmutes the phone. It slides to the bottom of the tub, the sound startling Kuroo on the other end. But in an effort to not cum on his phone, Nishinoya pushes the head of his cock past your folds. The sudden pressure and warmth are too much — a sharp cry leaves your mouth. One Kuroo probably heard but you don’t care. God, you just want _more_.

“Yeah,” Nishinoya breathes, “I’m still here. I’ll let you know if I find her.”

“Alriiiight… Thanks. See you in a few.” Kuroo hangs up the phone, the screen lighting up underneath your shaky legs.

It’s quiet for a moment, neither of you moving. You _need_ him to fuck you — to push all the way inside you and keep breeding you even after you pass out. But the longer you sit there with the head of his cock holding his semen inside you, the more that feeling soothes down. It’s almost like he’s knotted you, and it offers a similar comfort, but you know he’ll have to leave in just a moment.

“You okay?” he asks softly, the hand that’s not holding his dick coming up to rub your back soothingly. Secretly he’s already trying to figure out how he can come back later to finish what you two have started.

“Yeah,” you sigh out, voice almost a mix of dreamy and sleepy. Since it’s the first heat you’ve had with a partner, you aren’t sure what to expect. But your main priority is slowly going from begging him to fuck you in your sleep to just passing out altogether with him dripping from between your legs.

“I’ll come back, alright? I came inside, so you should be okay for a few hours right?” It’s now that he detaches from you, the loss of skin to skin contact making you whimper. Before you can really complain, though, he shoves two fingers past your folds. White lewdly seeps past them just a little, but for the most part, he’s able to bury most of his cum inside you for just a little bit longer. This isn’t his first time with a wolf in heat — he knows the drill when it comes to Heat Waves and breeding. If anything, he’s going to do his very best to take care of you more than he did with his previous heat partners.

“Mm.” You moan slightly at the intrusion but it’s gone just as fast. “I think so…”

You don’t sound too sure, but Nishinoya can’t spare any more time without getting caught in his lie. He’s honestly surprised he pulled it off so far. _I did pretty well if I do say so myself._

He picks you up carefully, bringing you to your bed or something else that’s soft and plush. You can’t tell at this point, eyelids heavy and body somehow sapped of all the energy you previously had. You aren’t sure if he’s saying something else to you, but you’ve already drifted off. 

He takes a spare moment to save what’s left of his appearance in the mirror, but there’s a bigger issue than that: his scent. It’s obvious he was with you — hell, _inside_ of you. As much as he’d love to parade around with this little badge of honor on his sleeve, it’d cause more problems than good right now. With no other choice, he’s quick to shower, get dressed, and leave to meet up with the rest of his team for Chihase’s workshop.

She looks at him expectantly from across the gym once he enters, but he only dejectedly shakes his head. She scowls but nods in understanding. A big “disappointed but not surprised” is written across her forehead in bold letters.

_I’d make a great actor_ , he praises himself, unable to hide the small grin on his face as he turns to join the rest of team Hibiscus. And while the workshop is boring compared to what he _wants_ to be doing, it’s the perfect way to keep himself busy until he gets to that. 

At the same time, Kuroo’s busy trying to figure out the best way to approach this situation. The phone call was a little strange, sure. He didn’t think too much about it or you until Nishinoya entered the gym parading around with your signature soap scent clinging to his skin. Either he made a run to the convenience store for the same soap or there’s something more going on than he cares to share. And Kuroo’s far from dumb. _That little fucker really thinks he’s so discreet?_

For whatever reason, Kuroo can’t convince himself that it’s not his business. He was already planning on paying you a visit to check if you were okay, but now he has other reasons too. It plagues his mind for the rest of the day until he can’t take it anymore. His dinner is cut short due to his own curiosity and desire to prove his suspicions wrong. _I_ just need to make sure her foot healed up properly. Nothing more.

Yet more is exactly what he gets when he gets closer to your room. 

Senpai hadn’t found the time to come back yet, you figured. You were okay for a bit, falling asleep and waking up without any pain. You actually felt _normal_. Part of that time was spent drinking down as much water and eating any snacks you stashed in your bag. The other part you tried finding your suppressants again. As another Wave began to creep up on you, you found yourself curled up in bed with a pillow between your legs as a poor excuse to recreate what happened earlier. 

It didn’t matter what you did, nothing felt quite as good as before. But the sudden warm and masculine scent of someone standing outside of your room draws you out of your agony. It’s a scent you know, but not one you were expecting. And instantly you're ridden with worry and fear. Of all people, you didn’t want _him_ to find out about you.

“Y-Y/N…?” _Not this, anything but this. I’d rather joke about Nishinoya fucking her than this._

You’re having heat brain again, but the electric fear of Tetsurou finding out has you on edge in other ways. It doesn’t matter what you do, he probably knows now! “Uh, don’t come in!”

He doesn’t say anything, not having control over his own hormones like he wishes he does. He’d love to coin himself as someone with more self-control than other alphas, but when it comes down to it, he’s just the same. 

“Is Nishinoya in there?” 

No, he’s worse. Horny _and_ jealous.

_Senpai?! Fuck, fuck, fuck… He knows._ “N-no, why?” You clench the pillow between your thighs subconsciously just from thinking about the alpha from before.

Kuroo’s instincts, for whatever reason, tell him not to believe you. You sound _much_ too suspicious and the thought of Nishinoya being there with you, no matter how Kuroo tries to downplay it, upsets the wolf inside him. He doesn’t think, just opens the door and scans the room while you attempt to hide from him. He takes the liberty of inviting himself in, your scent going straight through his heart and to his groin. But compared to the need to make sure you’re not with someone else, that feeling can wait.

You watch from under another pillow as he shuts the door and follows the obvious trail into your bathroom. Is he disappointed that Nishinoya isn’t there or is he relieved? Maybe a mix of both. It’s obvious what went on here, though. If he couldn’t smell it, just the sight of water puddles on the tile floor and your clothes all having been strewn about is enough. He knows he’s not reading too much into it and that hurts for some reason.

He steps out, checking the kitchenette for whatever reason next. No sign of the dwarfed devil, but somehow he’s getting agitated. Why? Why, why, why, why, _why_ did you do anything like that with Nishinoya? Is he your heat partner? Has he always been? Did you come to camp knowing he’d be here? Kuroo’s mind is reeling with unreasonable thoughts and heart aching so much that he doesn’t realize he’s pacing around the little room in front of you. 

“T-Tetsurou, please-”

“What are you _doing_ , Y/N?” he snaps. He stops walking and just stands in front of the bed now. Even though he’s a good distance from you, he might as well be standing over you. The agitation and anger rolling off of him have you naturally cowering under him, trying to show submission to the Alpha before you. 

“What-”

“Nishinoya? This scent? This _heat_? Start talking, dammit!”

Neither of you knows why he’s so riled up about it, but he’s barked an order you can’t disobey now. Your natural instinct won’t let you, but you wouldn’t be caught dead playing with fire even if you weren’t an omega. He’s angry and very much capable of acting on it rashly. Your heat may be seeing this as an opportunity for you to act coy and bratty, but another part of you knows better.

So you spill as much out to him as you can as fast as you can despite the pain in your stomach and whole body aching. “My brother is the only Super Alpha in the family. My sister is a Super Beta. So naturally I… Yeah. And that means every aspect of that is heightened. I usually take suppressants but I couldn’t find them this morning so I tried to leave but I was too turned on to do anything and then Senpai-”

_Enough_. Tetsurou holds his hand up when you mention the other alpha, his face flashing in disdain. “So this whole day you’ve just been planning to leave in this state? Pheromones leaking into the walls and clothes on the floor?”

He sounds like he’s scolding a child and under his harsh stare, you almost feel guilty. But… what if he started scolding you in a _different_ way? 

“If I say yes then what are you gonna do?” you taunt, thighs tightening around the pillow again.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he grits out, eyes flashing with something other than anger. That pillow is _soaked_ and he can tell. His control has been slipping away with each passing second whether he likes it or not, but he’s starting to care less and less about keeping his composure. He _wants_ to give in to his instincts and release the pent up irritation and… 

“You’re not allowed to leave this room until I say. Let’s lay down that rule first. Understand?” 

His glare is already gluing you to the sheets, but you nod. “Yes. And if I d-”

He’s already on your before you finish the question, ripping the pillow away from you and replacing it with his thigh right up against your center. “You leave and you can ask your _senpai_ to take care of you — but I promise you you’re not making it out of that door before I or someone else pins you down. You really think an Omega bitch like you can just prance around like this, hm?”

His words have shifted from casual conversation to something much darker — something you would’ve only imagined him saying to you. 

And you want more. “Y-yes.”

He stares down at you, taking in the desperation and challenge in your eyes. A dark chuckle leaves his lips. “Look at where you are right now — naked and caged underneath me grinding on my thigh. Go ahead and try to leave, doll.”

You don’t. He waits for you to get up like you bluffed about, but you don’t want to leave and you both know that. Instead, you pull him down to you, arms around his neck and lips against his. Like the kiss you had before, it’s pure lust and nothing else, but Tetsurou is a bit more reserved with it. Even as you try to get more from him, he doesn’t give in to your baiting. 

You want to mess around so badly then he will too. _Finish what you started, Y/N._

He bites at your bottom lip, tugging away from you slightly before letting go. You dip in for another’s kiss, whimpering when he pushes his thumb past your lips instead.

“Suck,” he commands, pressing a sweet kiss to your forehead in contrast. The innocent look on your face is ruined by desperation in your eyes, but _damn_... he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wants to ruin you for anyone else. He wants Nishinoya to walk by and chicken out before getting close to your room. He wants you to beg for him tomorrow and the next day.

But first, he wants you on your knees. 

“Kneel.” He moves away, taking his shirt off and sitting on the edge of the bed while you scramble to kneel in front of him. The tent in his volleyball shorts isn’t there for long — you’re already pulling his length out so you can get to work.

“Such a good girl, huh?” He breathes a laugh, amused at your enthusiasm. You hum while he pets your head, your mouth watering at the sight of his huge cock. The soft gesture turns into a hand gripping your hair tightly, guiding your mouth down his length before you can do it yourself.

You try to work yourself down slowly, but Tetsurou isn’t having any of it. “Don’t stop there, baby. You have to take all of it no matter what hole.”

He pushes you down further, your eyes watering and throat spasming around his shaft once your nose touches his pelvis. You don’t want to think about if it’s possible for all of this to fit between your legs, but you can feel yourself getting even wetter just from how he’s holding you in place. He could do anything to you like this and you wouldn’t protest. And the grunts he’s letting out as your throat tightens from the lack of air is only serving to turn you on more. 

“Fuck, that felt good,” he admits with a sharp grin, pulling you off of him. You start coughing at the sudden movement, making him relax just a little. “Traffic light system okay with you? Sorry, I should’ve started w-”

You shake your head, catching him off guard. “I don’t need it. Just fuck me until you’re satisfied and then some more, please, I’m begging you, Tetsurou.”

_…This girl is going to be my undoing, I swear._ The way you’re looking up at him, tears in the corners of your eyes and spit on your chin. You aren’t meant to be anywhere else except right here — he’ll make sure of that.

He chuckles again, thanking his lucky stars while he stands. “Sit pretty for me then — all fours. I’ll treat you better.”

You know what — who — he’s referring to. The competition between him and another Alpha who isn’t even here is already dangerously thrilling enough. _What if Senpai was- no, no, no don’t._

“Huh… What’s got you all worked up, hm?” Tetsurou is positioned behind you now, shorts and briefs off and two fingers running through your folds. “You’re so much wetter than I was expecting. Must be a Super Omega thing huh?”

“It’s nothING-”

He shoves his length straight through you without warning, his hands gripping your hips to keep you in place. Without meaning to, you try to pull away from the sudden thick penetration. It’s _too_ much and he’s not even all the way in. Just glancing down at where you two are joined, you both know he’s going to have to slowly work the last inch or two in.

He knows that — so when he starts rotating his hips, your eyes roll back and jaw drops. “God… _God_! You can take the rest, right baby?”

You let out a high pitched moan that could be taken as confirmation, and the result is him pulling his hips back. Your voice is soft and muddled by saliva but you can’t stay quiet. “W-wait why are y-”

He doesn’t spare another moment before slamming forward, earning a scream from you this time. You can’t tell if he’s bottomed out — your mind is spinning too much for that. But with the way Tetsurou’s hips have frozen and his hand is stroking your back softly, you guess you might’ve done something right.

“Green?” he asks through a breath he nearly chokes on. You’re so tight that as the initial shock goes down you start to feel him pulsing right up against your womb. His hands are shaky as he tries to offer you a soothing touch — clearly, he’s having to use a lot of self-restraint. 

“Y-yes,” you stutter out, and before you can catch your breath he’s already pulling away and sinking forward again, the sensation being felt in your stomach. If you weren’t in heat, you aren’t sure if you’d be able to take him. But right now?

Tetsurou lets out a dark, breathy chuckle. “Your cunt’s sucking me back into you. I can’t believe you’re taking me so well, baby girl.”

You whimper underneath him, looking especially small as your arms give out from the force of his next thrusts. Your back arches more for him as his hands pull you sharply against his pelvis over and over again.

The obscene noises accompany your shared moans and grunts, his hips fucking your slick back inside you and leaving you drooling at the mouth. One of his hands snakes around your waist, feeling himself thrust all the way into your stomach. Just imagining the sight alone has him cursing under his breath.

“Arms,” he grits out, his balls still relentlessly slapping against your sensitive clit.

“Wha-”

“ _Arms_ , Y/N, give me your fucking arms!” he growls out, a hand harshly landing on your ass for emphasis.

The power he has over you and your reluctance to face another (small) punishment causes you to move your arms out from underneath you, your face pressed against the mattress for only seconds before Tetsurou yanks them back. Somehow the angle of your upper half being suspended and relying completely on him forces his cock even deeper, the head of it practically trying to force its way past your cervix. At this point you can’t even tell — he’s fucking into a stupid mess of an omega and you’re enjoying every bit of it.

“Don’t you feel even the _least_ -” he slams his hips into you particularly hard, “bit guilty that you’re taking me like this? Like you were made for my cock? You sound like you’re having such a good time while I do all the work.”

He stills inside you, using your arms to pull you back to him even closer while he rolls his hips. You squeal out in dizzy delight, toes curling when your stomach tightens around him. You almost want to pull away, the tingling sensation becoming all too much. But he doesn’t give you any choice, leaning over so his breath is right in your ear.

“If I’m gonna be so nice to fuck your brains out like this the least you could do is be grateful, hm? Most bitches in heat would _beg_ for me to breed them like this and you’re getting it for free, Y/N.”

“Thank you, oh god-” he pulls back a couple of inches and slams forward to grind against you again. “ThankyousomuchAlphafuckfuck _fuck_!”

A sadistic grin splits Tetsurour’s lips apart. You’ll do practically anything for him like this — _his_ bitch. Not Nishinoya’s, not anyone else’s. _His_.

“Hmm you almost convinced me, baby,” he coos, taking your wrists in one hand while the other splays out over your bulging stomach. He’s already imagining how it’d look months from now. 

You feel him pulling out of you, your teary eyes going wide and mouth babbling anything to stop him. “Nonono, please, Alpha, thank you for fucking my pussy please don’t stop I- I-”

You _what_? You don’t know what you’d do if he stops right now — he _can’t_ stop. If he does then what? You’d probably leave your room and have anyone fuck you at this point if-

His large hand pushes against your stomach, applying just the right amount of pressure to your bladder and uterus to have your eyes bug out and words choke on your spit. Your clit throbs and walls clamp down on his shaft, your brain turning to putty in his hands. You feel his cock push forward against his hand, squeezing past your walls and the additional pressure he’s applying. You don’t see the amazed, sick grin on his face at the feeling. Your eyes are squeezed shut while a horribly pleasurable moan leaves your clenched teeth.

“Keep it up, Omega, and I’ll breed you _full_ of pups. Think you deserve that?”

He bottoms out in you again, the heel of his palm grinding down on his length deep inside you. Your hands are numb, toes curled, face soaked in tears you didn’t even realize were flowing because you’re too preoccupied getting trapped in the feeling of your core sucking Tetsurou further and further.

“Yes, fuck, please I’ll be your bitch to breed whenever you want, Tetsurou, please please please!” Your hips twitch, trying desperately to get more from him. “Please..!”

Satisfied with your answer and having a hard time holding back, Tetsurou pulls his hips back. “That’s my girl. Feels good to admit how much of a cum slut you are for me, huh?”

You don’t answer — you _can’t_ answer when he snaps his hips against your ass at a bruising pace. It’s as if the force itself is a punishment, especially when his hand slips down to rub harsh circles over your clit. At one point you stop breathing, stop thinking, and nearly stop feeling as he pounds you numb into the mattress. His hips, his fingers, his large body having complete control over your entire life at this point — it’s _too_ much. A string of colorful curses leaves Tetsurou’s mouth as your walls cage him in once your orgasm slams into you. 

A swift and intense squirt causes you to convulse under him, mouth agape without any sound coming out. And while Tetsurou brutally fucks you through it, he almost has a hard time pushing that last bit of himself past your entrance. The part that’ll seal the two of you together for a short while and quell your heat.

“Gonna knot you- _fuck_! Take it, Y/N! Take my knot in your tiny little cunt fuck shit fuck _fuuuckkk_!” His body’s on autopilot, the thought of breeding you full being the only thing that’s moving him at the inhumane pace he set. He can’t stop his head from pounding when he _finally_ pushes his knot past your entrance. After how hard he’s been fucking you, he’s almost surprised at the resistance. But when he finally looks down at you, seeing how small you are underneath him while he shoots his load straight into your womb, he can’t help the small, shallow thrusts despite the pained and weak gasp you let out. _Fuck... I can’t get worked up again._

His fingers move from your clit, rubbing over the bulge that increased slightly in size from how much of his cum he pumped into you. Finally, the fatigue sets in, his muscles turning into some type of tapioca pudding. Taking great care, he lays on his side with you close to him. He hasn’t ever had a knotting nightmare accident and he’s not about to start with you. Especially not with how spent you look even from behind. There’s a sense of satisfaction welling up in him knowing that he’s the reason you’re so worn out. He has to look — he can’t help it. 

He uses his elbow to prop himself up, his other arm wrapped around your waist. Looking down at you, he studies how your eyelashes cast a shadow over your face, how your lips are parted a few centimeters, and how you’re either sleeping with your eyes open or zoned out on the space in front of you.

_ Huh… I didn’t fuck her that hard, did I? _

Then it clicks in his mind. He was so caught up in the moment he nearly forgot.

“Y/N, baby,” his voice is much softer and gentler than before. “Hey, look at me.”

You blink away the trance you were in, turning your head to the right to see Tetsurou face partially covered by sweaty hair and partially showing a cheeky smile you want to get lost in right now. 

“There you are,” he breathes out with a faint kiss on your cheek. The hand at your stomach moves back and forth, trying to soothe you back to earth as much as possible. “My pretty Omega, right?”

“Right…” The words repeat in your head, a bright and tired smile spreading across your face. You like how it sounds coming from him. It feels right.

“You did so well, doll. I’m impressed. Only you could be that good, you know that?”

His praises cause your heart to soar, but it’s how sweet his voice sounds that really creates flutters in your chest. He’s never talked to you like this before. You feel _safe_.

He kisses your shoulder loudly, grinning at you right after before doing it again. Once he hears you breathe a giggle or two out, he’s satisfied. He just needs to make sure you’re close to going back to normal as possible. You may have told him some heated things in the moment earlier, but that’s over now. He’s not the one in heat anyway — he has to be responsible with you physically and mentally.

“Once the swelling goes down I’ll be able to help you get comfortable properly, alright?” He shifts behind you, the knot pulling just slightly enough for you to tighten around him and whimper. He inhales through his teeth, whispering apologies at potentially hurting you.

But once you open your mouth, he realizes that’s _not_ the case

“More, please, _fuck_ ,” you bite out, voice small and vulnerable.

“More?” Tetsurou rolls his hips into you to make sure his knot doesn’t pull away any further, earning a drawn-out moan. “Y/N, you can’t _take_ more.”

You shake your head, hips rotating against him some more. “Please, I…”

“No, Y/N,” he chuckles, stilling you by the hips. “Rest up so that you have enough energy to last through the next Wave.”

“I’m not sleepy,” you point out stubbornly. Your body may be physically exhausted, but your mind is finally functioning properly. Sure there’s some fuzziness here and there but the only solution to that is just to have Tetsurou fuck your brains out, right? 

That’s probably the heat talking.

“ _I’ll make you sleepy_ ,” he threatens provocatively, whispering against your ear. Once he feels how you pulse around him, his breath catches in his throat. “Fine, dammit you really leave me with no choice.”

Questions of what he’s going to do to you swirl through your head, partially excited and partially scared of the Alpha dominance he might exert over you again.

He inhales deeply, fingers squeezing your hips. 

“The chemical formula for titin, a naturally-occurring protein, takes approximately three and a half hours to pronounce the entire name. Yours truly has memorized the _entire_ thing and I’ve been waiting for a moment like this to finally recite it. Are you ready?”

_ Fuck no, baby! _

It would be nice to say that he was joking, but the next morning Tetsurou already had a smart mouth.

“You started snoring before I even got to glutaminyllys-”

“Do **_not_** start again, Kuroo Tetsurou, or I swear to god!”

He grins at you through the mirror, taking a mouth full of your mouthwash. Even that doesn’t wash away the smirk on his face. You follow suit, glaring at him as harshly as possible.

“Hey,” he starts, though it’s drowning in liquid spearmint. He empties his mouth in the sink, only coming up after wetting his hands and running them through his bedhead. It really does nothing, though. “You looked so euphoric moments ago in the shower. Don’t tell me that if I don’t fuck you to sleep you get grumpy.”

_Why me?_ Your face flushes a warm shade of pink under your skin at the memory of the two of you just moments ago. You had woken up already on top of Tetsurou, desperately grinding against him until he finally gave in and carried you to the shower. “Two birds with one stone,” he said, and you were a little bit disappointed in the end since he didn’t knot you due to the morning camp schedule.

More importantly, you’re worried that you’d walk into the gymnasium reeking of two different alphas and your own omega heat, but Tetsurou’s quick to sense your worries. 

“Huh? Was that too harsh?” He leans down to your height, his hand angling your face up. He sniffs the air between you, trying to figure you out. “Or is it something else?”

“I-... People aren’t supposed to know about my dynamic. And the soap doesn’t really cover up my scent without my suppressants.”

“Ahh I see,” he says like he’s discovered the moon. He stands up straight, his hands on his hips. “You won’t need them if I breed you throughout the day — that’s why heats exist anyway is so wolves’ll breed.”

He says it so matter-of-factly, practically detaching himself from the situation and proposing it like a science group project. As if he’s just proposing what his role would be. 

Really, though? Kuroo Tetsurou is pussy whipped. He’s not too proud to admit it, but he’s not going to be so crass about something you’re sensitive about. And by the look on your face at his proposal, he can tell he _might_ just have a foot in the door.

“No.”

_ Slamming the door on my face, huh? _

“I don’t want it to be obvious that I’m in heat… If people see me sneaking around with you they’ll-”

“They’ll just think we’re messing around together. They aren’t going to catch the scent of your heat at all. You know why? Because you’ll be getting fucked through it and your hormones will balance out. I _promise_ , Y/N. Besides-”

He begins to put on yesterday’s clothes, already set on running back to his room to change before breakfast. “Suppressants mess with the mate bond. You’re never going to find your mate if you keep that up.”

He’s scolding you like he’s withered, the disappointment on his face only growing when you respond.

“I know.”

“You know.”

“Yes…”

“Then…?”

You let out a long sigh. “I just… I don’t think I’ll be able to think about having a mate for a long time anyway. I have to take these so no one finds out about the truth. Maybe when I’m older I’ll-”

“Alright, alright!” Tetsurou plants a hand on your head. “I get it. But for now, let me burden that with you, alright?”

You look up at him in wonder, mouth forming a little O at the somewhat valiant words. He isn’t looking at you — his other hand on the back of his neck and his face angled slightly up as if what he said was such an understatement. Does he know how much it means to you? Probably not. But that doesn’t matter. He’s probably trying to hide the baby pink hue on his cheeks but you don’t care. You wrap your arms around his torso, burying your face in his toned chest and letting the world around you be replaced with his arms.

Tetsurou bites the inside of his cheek, enveloping you as close as possible so that it’s very likely you can feel his heart racing. All he did was propose to have sex with you any time your heat flares up; why is he so flustered about it? He’s just lucky you seem to be a bit more open to the idea now. 

He leaves you to finish getting ready, needing to change anyway. You’re just finishing up your morning routine when your hair decides to catch onto your earring while combing through it.

“Ouch…” You clench your jaw, trying to not think about the potential damage. One look at your ear and you know you’re fine, but the initial shock had you anticipating the worst. _But_ now another problem…

Sighing, you kneel down to search for the tiny jewel, hoping it didn’t fall in the toilet. But then you see it. Right behind the toilet is the familiar shape of something else you’ve been looking for.

“Yes!” you cry out in victory, relief washing over you. You finally have them — why didn’t you think to check behind the toilet?! It’s almost a dream come true, all your future anxieties about the rest of camp-

_Tetsurou_.

You freeze. 

...Should you take them?

By the time lunch comes, you’re back to doing the same methods of slipping past the dining hall while everyone else is eating. You’re practically running, the fear of being caught by Senpai (who was oddly staring at you longingly from across the gym all morning) or someone else propelling you forward.

Of course, an excited tap on the butt from a certain grinning Alpha encourages you to turn the corner down an abandoned hall even faster. Tetsurou’s hot on your trail, the next Heat Wave already getting him going like a horny teen in high school again. Maybe the “chat” he had with Nishinoya earlier and the look on the shorty’s face during the whole morning of conditioning put him in an _extra_ good mood. But nothing is better than you tugging him aside with a flushed face and pleading eyes during the last 10 minutes to ask him to help you with the obvious.

He can’t thank the Moon Goddess enough.

“Say, doll, have you ever wanted to have sex on a balcony? ‘Cuz we could go to the fourth gymnasium and-”

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
